


Aftercare

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, after a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Nyx returns from a particularly hard mission, leaving his lovers, Cor and Titus, to help him.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Data_HEX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/gifts).



Titus and Cor heard that the mission was hard on Nyx. They heard that he was likely wounded, but the wounds weren’t deep enough to be treated at the infirmary. It worried them both, especially since they anticipated that the clean up from the mission would be far worse than what it normally was. Cor hated that the glaives were underpaid and overworked, sent out on life ending missions that would inevitably break their lovers’ hearts. Titus hated the grim resignation he had in the matter, the fact that no matter how hard he fought for his men and their rights, he was always faced with opposition.

Coming home to the aftermath was an anxiety inducing experience for both Cor and Titus, and they apprehensively opened the door to their large flat, hoping that the damage wasn’t too great. The lights were off, and Cor got to work turning on the kitchen lighting, dimming it just in care Nyx happened to have a headache or a concussion. Titus immediately searched for Nyx, finding him passed out and exhausted on the couch, still in his uniform.

“He’s a mess,” Titus said as he looked at Cor then back to Nyx. His face was covered in dirt and blood, and his uniform looked like it was stained with the marks of battle. He did a quick assessment, trying to determine if Nyx was seriously wounded. When he found no cuts and mostly bruises as he took off his uniform, Titus looked back to Cor. “He’s just exhausted.”

“I’ll help,” Cor offered, walking over to him and staring at his lover. They both were concerned for Nyx, the one who was the most vulnerable between the three of them, the one that would easily die first just being put in the middle of battle. Cor didn’t want either Titus or Nyx to die. He loved them far too much for such a thought. Yet he knew that it was a possibility that any of them could go at any moment.

They spent the next several minutes undressing Nyx down to his boxers and undershirt, careful to not move him too much in case there were worse injuries that they couldn’t see. Cor cracked a potion over Nyx once they determined that he was just bruised and exhausted, and a moment later Nyx stirred with an aching groan. 

“Shh,” Titus said with unusual gentleness when Nyx opened his eyes, clear blue and beautiful. “We’ve got you, Nyx. We’ll take care of you.”

“I’ll run a bath,” Cor determined quickly. Nyx was a mess and he needed to be cared for. “Titus, I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

“Hmm…” Nyx groaned in response for them both, too exhausted to really move much. Titus was left to care for him, assuring him that he would be okay, as Cor ran a bath that was large enough to fit all three of them. When they had all decided to move in together, they had specifically looked for a space large enough for the three of them to occupy. 

“Bath’s ready,” Cor called once it was adequately warm and full enough. Titus helped Nyx sit up and wrapped an arm around his waist then pulled Nyx’s arm around his shoulders.

“Can you walk?” Titus asked Nyx. When Nyx nodded, he helped him up and half carried him over to the bathroom. “Come on, Nyx. Are you a glaive or not?”

“I’m your lover,” Nyx groaned, offering the slightest hint of a smile. Titus laughed at that, knowing that Nyx would just be fine if he was already making such comments. Cor would be a harder one to please, far more worried about Nyx and the missions he had to go on than Titus was. It wasn’t that Titus didn’t worry. He just knew the signs that Nyx would be alright faster and could be assuaged easier. 

Wordlessly, Cor and Titus finished undressing Nyx then got him in the bath, both of them joining him so that they could wash away the dirt and grime. It was nearly a painstaking process, one that they both enjoyed far more than they dared to admit. Titus sat with his back against the tub while he held Nyx in his arms, sitting between his legs. Cor faced the two and was careful when he leaned over and took a washcloth to clean him off. 

This was the standard anytime someone came home from a mission wounded. It was also the standard aftercare when sex got intense, which it often did between the three of them. Nyx gradually came to, his eyes becoming clearer and his mind becoming more cognizant. They could tell that he was still exhausted, and once the bath was over they helped him dress and got him in bed to rest. 

“Thank you,” Nyx muttered when Cor covered him with a blanket, making sure he was comfortable. “It was a rough one. People died.” 

“You’re here now,” Cor offered soothingly, sitting next to him on the bed and holding his hand. Titus remained standing, knowing that Nyx would likely talk to them both once he had rested. This was Cor’s specialty, comfort and calm. Titus was a man of action, and right now there was nothing more that he could do. “Sleep now, Nyx. You deserve to rest.”

“Will you two stay with me?” Nyx asked. It wasn’t like him to ask for something with such vulnerability. It must have been a particularly bad mission. Titus and Cor didn’t mind. They both climbed into bed, adjusting Nyx so that he was laying in the middle of them. 

“Sleep now,” Titus recommended as they both stayed close to Nyx. They were all tired, and it didn’t take much for all of them to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be a better day. Tomorrow they would help Nyx recover from the mission. But tonight they would sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I had received on tumblr that was either Cor/Nyx or Drautos/Nyx so of course I had to combine it into an OT3. Recently I had gotten into some of these rarepair ships and it has been a lot of fun to explore the different dynamics. ^_^


End file.
